kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Singularity Point
are humans with the ability to exist independently of time itself, and be unaffected by changes in their own past. Overview This ability also allows them to suppress an Imagin's will when it takes over their body and is not tempted by the free wish an Imagin can grant. Because of this, the Imagin contracted to Singularity Points are usually unable to take a physical form in the present time, and directly possess their Singularity Point, instead. They usually reside within time itself and when they are not possessing their Singularity Point, they stay on any of the Time Trains, such as the DenLiner or the ZeroLiner. The Singularity Points also have the ability to become Kamen Riders, and the Imagin that possess them lend their abilities in combat when called upon. In other instances, the Imagin use their Singularity Point's body as they wish when the Singularity Point loses consciousness. As long as the Singularity Point is conscious, he can expel the Imagin from his body and send it back to the Train of Time that he uses as a Kamen Rider. List of Known Singularity Points Natural Born *Ryotaro Nogami *Ryotaro Nogami (Kotaro) *Hana *Kotaro Nogami *Owner *Naomi *Kai *Shingo Hisanaga Temporary through DenLiner Certain indviduals can gain the powers of Singularity Point by boarding in Denliner,though they will immediately lose those powers as they get off. *Eiji Hino *Ankh *Junichiro Tokiwa *Sougo Tokiwa Others with Similar Abilities While the term was only used strictly within Kamen Rider Den-O and other related media featuring Den-O, several characters throughout the franchise have similar powers that protect them from temporal changes in the timeline. *Kohtaro Minami - through the King Stone as shown in Episode 41 *Tsukasa Kadoya, Daiki Kaito, Yusuke Onodera, and Natsumi Hikari - protected through their inter-dimensional traveling abilities *Kouta Kazuraba and Mai Takatsukasa - due to their status as the Man and Woman of the Beginning, albeit temporarily Indirectly *Mondo Douan - retained his memories and remained immune to temporal erasure by both Another Quiz and the Quiz Miridewatch for unknown reasons *Michal Minato - implied only, as he still remembers Eiji Hino's words even though OOO's timeline was altered. *Black Woz - unknown reasons, though most likely due to his involvement with Quartzer, a time-traveling group. *Aruto Hiden, Rento Makina, and Rentaro Kagura - immune to timeline alterations due to Sougo's dreaming abilities Notes *Since it has been hinted that almost all the Main Kamen Riders aren't Singularity Points, this may mean that they could easily be defeated by an Imagin or other time traveling opponents. **This also means that Kamen Riders who are not Singularity Points are vulnerable to alterations in the timeline, causing them to cease to exist or change in personality. (EX: Becoming allied with evil factions. In cases of existence erasure, they were never allowed to be born or never got a chance to obtain their powers and were presumably killed.) **The only seemingly notable exceptions to this is if a Rider is accompanied by a Singularity Point when the temporal distortion event occurs or if the Rider's gear has properties that can protect them from space-time anomalies (Ex. the Shift Cars). **This theory was proven to be true in Kamen Rider Zi-O, as the Time Jackers created the Another Riders that would erase the Kamen Riders from existence starting from the point where the Another Rider was created. ***Kouta Kazuraba is the only exception, due to his status as a god. However even he is not completely immune, as shown in Zi-O. *It is questionable whenever or not someone who has been erased from existence can come back if Singularity Points remember that person. *As confirmed in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER, Singularity Point can prevent Kamen Riders from losing their powers and memories to the Another Rider counterparts, although this exception will be taken away from individuals who stop being Singularity Points or memory loss before hand, such as Eiji Hino when he returned to his own timeline and lost both his powers and memories when Another OOO was created. Category:Kamen Rider Den-O